


School Friends.

by Athenastark06



Series: sanders statements [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Spiral Content (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Spiral Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), feeling like you're loosing your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Summary: Statement of Nathan Davies regarding an alleged shapeshifter and their experiences regarding that person. Original statement taken 4th March 2015. Statement recorded 14th June 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders institute, london.
Series: sanders statements [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584
Kudos: 2





	School Friends.

_Case: 008-222-002_

_Logan: Statement of Nathan Davies regarding an alleged shapeshifter and their experiences regarding that person._

_Original statement taken 4th March 2015. Statement recorded 14th June 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders institute, london._

_Statement begins._

I first met De when we were 14, and he moved to my secondary school in East Manchester. I never paid too much attention to him, but I still remember what he looked like, short and skinny, with black hair and dark skin. I don’t remember his eye colour, but I do remember the rumour that went round school about his name. According to my classmates, his real name wasn’t Elias-De, though no one could agree on what his name actually was, just that it wasn’t De, or Elias-De, or anything else like that. 

He joked once that his name was Janus. 

I guess I got to know him pretty well over the year he was in school, but he never mentioned any parents, or where he lived before he came to Manchester. The one time he mentioned something outside of school, it was when he told me that he’d been visited by the Sanders Institute in London. He said that an old classmate of his had sent you guys up to study him. I told him you couldn’t do anything to him. 

After all, he was just an ordinary kid. 

He died for the first time about a week after that, aged 15. I don’t remember much about the funeral, but I remember that it was a closed casket, and no one would tell us how he died. 

I didn’t see him again till I was 19 and in uni, a girl I liked introduced me to a tall boy, white with ginger hair and a strong Irish accent. She introduced him as Elias- De, and said he’d grown up in liverpool. I laughed at her, told her that the name was clever, but Elias-De was someone else entirely, and dead too. 

She looked at me in confusion, but before she could say anything, _he_ spoke up, told me I must be mistaken, and that he’d never been to manchester. But I knew his voice the moment he spoke. It was a very distinct accent, certainly not scouse, but the kind of British you only see in movies or from Americans trying to act British. The same voice I had known that year when I was a child. I knew he recognised me, too, I could see the recognition in his eyes and on his face. 

Why can’t I remember his eye colour? 

I suppose it doesn’t really matter, what you need to know was that De spent that year avoiding me entirely, barely speaking to me or even looking me in the eyes, until he once again disappeared, and his friends filed a missing persons report and once again, everyone said that one of the last people he spoke to was a member of your organization. This time, it was an ex who supposedly reported him to you. 

I’ve spoken to him thousands of times since then, and each time he’s looked different, but his voice has been the same. I was convinced for a while he didn’t really exist, but each time I’ve seen other people interact with him without issue, so maybe the problem is that for some reason, I’m seeing someone else each time, and thinking it’s the same person. The same voice. 

He showed up again last week, 14 again, introduced to me as a friend of my son’s, along with another boy, the same age. I was warned not to touch this other boy’s hand, ‘cause I’d get burned. The only person who could touch that kid and not end up with a burn was De. I watched him boil and glass of coke and partially melt three bowling balls myself. 

I know where they live, if you’d like to get them before they can get away, they’re in Stone, like me, and living on Old road. You’d better nab them quick, though, because I don’t think they plan to stick around. 

_Statement ends._

_Logan: I had joined research about a week before this statement, and was one the first to be sent to deal with the situation, when we arrived at the address provided, we found an inferno burning its way through the house, leaving no evidence anyone had ever lived there at all. It was certainly not the first statement regarding De and his mysterious companion, and they have both been made person’s of interest by the institute, along with our two other main projects, Jane Prentiss and the elusive Jurgen Lietner. We have now attempted to contact Mr Davies and inform him of the investigation, but it does not seem as if he is very willing to tell us more about the alleged shapeshifter._

_End recording._


End file.
